Loneliness In Heaven
by Baz The Storyteller
Summary: This takes place when Stocking is sent back to Heaven in Episode 12. Although she is back home, Stocking is not welcome by any of the other angels. But in her loneliness, she does come across a familiar face.


LONELINESS IN HEAVEN

Stocking saw the white light.

And then clouds.

Blue Sky.

And the Golden Gates.

Yes, she was back home in Heaven.

She looked around for her sister.

But she was nowhere to be seen.

 _Well, serves her right for not collecting enough coins, and for being a cunt all the time_ , thought Stocking as she walked forward to the gates.

As the goth reached them, they opened and she saw the city of Heaven.

There were millions upon millions of angels all walking around the city. The building were slightly similar to the ones on Earth, but had a Heaven touch to them.

Now all Stocking had to do was go back to her apartment.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Now when you go home after being away for so long, you would get visits from friends and family.

But Stocking got nada.

No-one said "Hey, Stocking's back" or "Hey, Stocking, we missed you."

No, instead it was more like "Fuck! Stocking's back!" and "Oh shit, that fucking Anarchy girl is back!"

Her Landlord wasn't happy to see her.

"With all the Heaven coins, I can pay the rent," Stocking told him.

"That's about 5 years overdue," replied the Landlord.

Stocking made it back to her apartment.

It was a crappy room that was about as big as a bathroom in any hotel.

When the Anarchies used to stay in this dump, Panty would just go out and sleep in some guy's house, in condition that she'd fuck them first.

Stocking just sat there on the bed and made herself at home.

For about 10 minutes and then she got bored. She switched on the TV. In Heaven, you get access to every channel you ever imagined in your life. Every channel from around the world.

But for Stocking, every channel was just pure static.

Did I mention that the apartment was a 2 star?

So Stocking decided to do the old "Meet a guy and go back to his place. Hopefully a rich guy."

.

.

.

.

.

.

So Stocking went to a bar. Now she couldn't afford to go to the massive Las Vegas type concerts which had famous dead people performing like Marilyn Monroe, Elvis, Frank Sinatra, The Three Stooges and many others, Stocking could only afford to go to the crappier bars.

As she entered the building, she got dirty looks from everyone.

"Fuckin' Anarchy!"

"Wonder where's that ho-bag of a sister?"

Stocking got a beer and sat at a table.

She then saw 4 people talking away.

They were angels; Jockstrap, Tights, Bra and Thong.

Stocking made her way over to them.

"Hey guys!"

But they just looked at her with disgust.

"Oh, hey Stocking," said Bra.

"Thought I come sit with you and tell my adventures on Earth," said Stocking.

"We saw on the massive monitor in the city," said Tights.

"You know, it's been there since… oh I dunno, the beginning of time!" said Thong.

"Plus, I'm still not going to forgive your sister for the way she treated me," said Jockstrap.

Panty used to go out with Jockstrap. It was a really bad relationship considering how horrible Panty can be.

"Look, that was all in the past," said Stocking.

"She spread rumours that I had H.I.V," said Jockstrap.

"It was just a harmless joke," replied Stocking. "Just a bit of playful banter."

"It hurt my feelings so much that I cried," said Jockstrap who was so hurt by the memory. "I had to call my family to comfort me."

"Look, do the angel thing and forgive and forget," said Stocking.

Jockstrap then stood up.

"I will never forgive you or your sister for all the horrible things you did to us!" cried Jockstrap. "All those horrible pranks and threatening text messages."

"It's a mystery of why God created you and your sister in first place," said Tights.

"Well, I guess he created them because it showed us other angels what not to do," said Bra.

Everyone in the bar said "Here, here."

"Stocking, the day you and your sister got sent to Earth was the happiest day of existence," said Thong. "The greatest party that Heaven ever had. And the best part was that you and your sister weren't invited."

There was a massive applause.

Stocking just stood there defeated and hurt.

She wanted to say "Fuck you guys," but didn't. That never works, ever.

So she just walked away out of the bar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As she stood outside smoking a cigarette, she began to think of one ally. The only person she ever knew beside Panty.

Then it hit her.

Her father.

Stocking closed her eyes and breathed in all of her cigarette.

Then she plucked up the courage to meet her father after all these years.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Panty and Stocking's father lived in the dangerous outskirts of Heaven. A sort of wrong side of the tracks.

When Stocking got there, there were hookers and pimps everywhere. Some of the pimps punched the ho's and they didn't even flinch.

Stocking made it to her father's house. She knocked on the door. It opened and there he was.

He had blonde hair and looked like a trailer trash dad.

"The fuck do you want?" he snarled.

"Who is it, babe?" asked a woman's voice from inside the house.

"BITCH! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The father barked back and then he looked back at Stocking.

"Hello," greeted Stocking.

"The fuck are you?" he asked.

"I'm your daughter, Stocking," said the goth who was nervous as hell.

The dad looked at his daughter.

"The fuck are you still doing wearing that stupid clown shit?" he asked. "That's the same stupid shit your cunt mother used to wear. I got bored by her and fucked a bunch of ho's behind her back. Dumb cunt didn't expect a thing. So where's you shit-for-brains sister? Still fuckin'? Like father like daughter."

Stocking stood there, hurt by this horrible man.

She got so angry that she took off one of her stockings and turned it into a katana. She then pointed it at her dad.

"Y'know, I thought these many years apart would heal the wounds," she Stocking with tears in her eyes. "But this is just opening up the wounds and pouring salt on them. Let me tell you this Aaron Anarchy… YOU ARE A CUNT AND I HATE YOU!"

Her dad just stood there and looked at her.

"You done? Cause my ho's pussy is still wet and I got more gas in the tank. Now…"

He took Stocking's katana and moved it away from his neck.

"...be a good clown girl and fuck off. I never wanna see you again. Never wanted to see you in the first place. My only regret in life was not wearing a rubber."

He then slammed the door in front of an emotional Stocking's face.

The goth stood there.

Lost.

Alone.

So Alone.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Poor Stocking was now forced to walk down the streets of Heaven City miserable, whereas all the other angels were enjoying the entertainment of the dead celebrities.

She walked over to a building which had a trash can near by.

She then decided to let out all the rage and just let out a mighty…..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

With tears in her eyes, she started attacking the trash can with her katana.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

She beat that trash can so hard that it crushed. Then she got on her knees and began to weep.

"I hate you…."

She then began to cry. Something that she never did in years. All the pain. So much pain.

Then someone handed her a tissue.

Stocking looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Hello, Stocking."

It was the ghost whom she fell in love with in "Ghost: The Phantom of Daten City."

Only he wasn't a ghost anymore. He was now a soul living in Heaven.

Stocking got up and stared at him.

"I missed you," she said and then she hugged him.

She bawled into his shoulders and he patted her on the head.

"There there, Stocking," he said with comfort.

.

.

.

.

.

.

They went to an ice cream parlour and the ghost (who's real name was Lance, his ghost name was Flat U. Lance due to his smelly reputation) bought Stocking a massive Sundae.

She ate her sorrows away as she explained her situation.

"That's terrible," said Lance. "But you've got a friend, me. You can live in my apartment, Stocking."

"Oh thank you," said an emotional Stocking as she ate her Sundae.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So Stocking moved in with Lance.

The place was pretty big. Lance had actually come from a rich family, which made Lance greedy and wanting more. Because of his wealth, he felt he was better and powerful than the other kids and would bully them by farting on their faces. As a 20 year old, he was spoilt rotten, literally, and would drive his car causing mayhem. However he crashed his car and was killed. Due to his greed, he was sentenced to Hell. He was one of the many ghosts the Deamon sisters released onto Earth and was redeemed by Stocking's love. Proving that a horrible person can change.

Plus he also gave up farting as he realized that it was rude.

"Your place looks amazing," said Stocking.

"I missed you so much," said Lance.

He looked at Stocking.

"You're so beautiful."

Stocking looked at Lance and they stared into each other's eyes.

Then they kissed.

Then they began to take their clothes off.

And then they made love.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Later, they laid in bed and smoked.

"Have you ever thought about talking to the Big Man?" asked Lance.

"Oh no," answered Stocking. "If I ever see him, he would strike me down. I'm terrified of him."

"He loves everybody," said Lance.

"Even serial killers and pedophilles?" asked Stocking.

"I talked to him," said Lance. "I was scared at first but….. He said he cares about you."

"Even though I'm not really that nice?" asked Stocking.

"Deep down you have a heart," said Lance. "I found mine, thanks to you."

Stocking looked at him.

"Let's watch a bit of Heaven TV."

Using the remote, Lance turned on the TV and there was a news update.

"In Daten City, the angel Panty Anarchy has lost her power, mainly due to having intercourse for the 1000th time. And now a demon from Hell, Corset, will unleash a terrible monster on Daten City."

Stocking couldn't believe it.

"I have to get back to Earth!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Stocking got her clothes on, left the building and made her way to to Heaven's Gates.

"Where are you going?" asked the guard.

"Back to Daten City, Panty needs me," answered Stocking.

"But you're already there," replied the guard.

"What?" asked Stocking.

The guard took her to Haven City central. It was like Times square as a million angels and souls all watched what was going in Daten City on a massive monitor.

It was showing Panty and Stocking fighting the Deamon Sisters on top of City Hall.

"WHAT?" asked Stocking as she watched herself on the monitor. "That is not me!"

It was then that Jockstrap, Bra, Tights and Thong showed up.

"Maybe that is the real Stocking and you're just a fake," sneered Thong.

There was nothing Stocking could do except watch her other self fight along with Panty as they defeated the penis monster and Corset.

"Who's legs are those?" asked Stocking as the woman's giant legs came down and crushed Corset and the knob monster.

"Nobody knows?" answered an angel. "Not even God."

Everyone was glad that Panty and Stocking saved Daten City, that was until they saw the sisters go back home and Stocking began to slice Panty up.

Everyone in Heaven City looked at Stocking. She was right. The one in Daten City was an imposter.

Everyone began to mutter and talk to each other about what to do.

The mayor of Haven City stepped forward.

"Let the real Stocking Anarchy decide."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Stocking stood on stage in front of the whole of Heaven. Every angel looked at her. Lance gave a her a microphone.

"I know that you all don't like me and I know you won't forgive me for all the horrible things that Panty and I did to you. But right now, I need your help. Down on Earth, an imposter of me is going to do something terrible in Oten City. I need your help. Our best bet of defeating Corset is that all of us go down to Oten City and fight against his army."

Everyone looked at Stocking.

"Who's with me?"

There was a massive pause.

Stocking just stood there.

Defeated once again.

She was alone.

Hopeless.

Helpless.

Nothing could save Oten City and her sister.

Nothing.

"I'm with you."

Stocking looked up.

Bra stood there in front of Stocking.

"Me too," said Jockstrap.

"Me three," said Tights.

"And me," said Thong.

"Me too," said another angel.

"And me," said another.

Then there was plenty of "Count me in", "I'm coming too", "Me too", "And me", "And you can count on me," among others.

With tears in her eyes, Stocking looked at everyone.

"Thank you. Thank you…."

Bra put her hand on Stocking's shoulder.

"C'mon, Stocking. Let's save your sister and Oten City!"

There was a massive cheer from everyone.

Stocking then looked at Lance.

"Lance, why don't you come with us?" she asked.

"I'm not an angel, I have no powers," explained Lance.

"Only angels can go to Earth, but souls are forbidden," said the Mayor.

Stocking looked at Lance, with tears in her eyes. Then they hugged.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Lance.

They hugged for a long time, many tears hit the ground.

And then Stocking let go.

"Go save your sister and Oten City," said Lance.

Stocking looked at him and nodded.

"I will."

Then a million angels all marched toward the gates with Stocking leading. She couldn't believe this was happening. Never she thought that she would ever lead an army, let alone angels.

But this was happening and they were going to save Panty and Oten City, all together.

Find out what happens next in "The Battle of Oten City".


End file.
